Bad Jokes
by Dexteria
Summary: The Sand Siblings: Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. They've been through the worst, been through the harshest and strongest bonds. And all the bad jokes. [Mentioned ShikaTema][One Shot]


Well, the Suna stories were going to come sooner or later. This is one of my first ones.

And as always thanks for reading and I have no copyrights to Naruto whatsoever.

Shame, really.

-----

A woman with hardened teal eyes gazed down at the man sitting at his desk. The red-headed man did not return her gaze, although he shifted once or twice, possibly due to the intense gaze inflicted upon him at the moment. His own light green eyes scanned the numerous documents before him in stoic concentration, his pen at the ready to sign them off.

"Can't you read faster, Gaara?"

The man's lips drew into a grim line as he paused in his reading. This had been the fifth time the question had been asked in the last hour. It was starting to annoy him.

"It was your choice to volunteer for this job when you returned, if I remember correctly, Temari." The young Kazekage set down his pen and looked up at his sister. "You are entitled to leave whenever you want to attend to other important businesses."

Temari frowned down upon her younger brother. "I volunteered because you didn't have any missions for me in the first place. I decided to use my precious time to help you." An unnerving smile appeared quickly to reinforce her words.

Gaara's brow rose at this, wincing a bit at the unnatural smile. It was only recently that Temari had began to be, well, to put in plain terms…_picky_. Perhaps she was experiencing the period of time, which Kankurou had dubbed literally as Temari's "Bitchy Rampage". Unfortunately for Kankurou, his witticism was not seen in good humor with Temari.

"I gave you the choice of five missions. Three are S-ranks and two are A-ranks."

Temari set down the heavy load of paperwork in her arms onto the desk with a loud sigh. "Yeah, I know. But they aren't my type." She sat herself down onto a couch nearby and crossed her legs. Her arms stretched above her as she lazily made herself comfortable. "Assassinating a rival feudal lord, stealing from a wealthy merchant, and going incognito into Rock Country can hardly be deemed as S-ranks, Gaara."

"You haven't heard the details in order to judge them correctly, Temari."

"From the sound of them, I can already tell." She gave him a bored look, although her quick mind had already set up the mission plan for the first two.

"The rival lord, I've heard about. He's obsessed with women, so seduction technique can come in handy for this. Then an untimely death in his own bed at night after his meeting with a new whore would seem appropriate. The second mission…" She looked up at the ceiling in mild concentration as her fingers fingered a lone silver earring strung through a chain around her slim neck.

"If it's something personal, then ditto the technique from the previous mission. If not, distraction or complete slaughter of the guards around it would be effective," she finished without a pause.

"Killing would not be a necessity in completing the second mission," Gaara remarked quietly as he glanced back at the documents he was looking over previously.

Temari shrugged. "It's quicker and more effective. Besides, it'll make the mission more interesting and less casualties for my men."

"Interesting?"

"It was a joke." Temari hastily looked elsewhere as her brother's usual impassive eyes took a particularly intense gaze at her.

"Apparently, your jokes are always bad and hardly understood, Nee-chan."

"Tch." Temari rolled her eyes at Kankurou who had appeared into the room with a cloud of smoke. "Look who's talking."

Kankurou grinned at her. "Nice to see you too, Nee-chan."

"Shut up. And stop calling me that, idiot."

A fake hurt look appeared briefly on Kankurou's painted face. "A stone-cold hearted bitch, as usual. Seems like that mission in Rock Country didn't come out so well, huh?"

"What the hell do you know about it? You're the one that chickened out on it since it involved a rebel bug-user. Talk about wimps."

"S-Shut up! It wasn't because of that! At least I'm not the one chickening out on missions now."

Temari let out a short laugh. "Chickening out? Wrong again, idiot."

"Then what, _Nee_-_chan_? Laziness? Seems like that nin in Konoha made a deeper impression on you than expected."

"That 'nin' has a name, if your lame ass mind can recall it. It's Shikamaru, and no, that's not it."

"Like fuck I care what his name is. He's probably just another lame asshole trying to get in your pants. Not that he's trying very hard, anyways."

"What did you say he was?"

"He's an Asshole. Want me to spell it out for you?"

"YOU'RE the ASSHOLE! He's got nothing to do with this!" At this point, Temari was standing up from the couch, red-faced.

Kankurou's eyes lit up in self-satisfaction, seeing that he had irked Temari to the point of embarrassment. "Seems like I've touched a certain nerve. So sorry to have desecrated your lover's name."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD! "

The sound of Gaara clearing his throat stopped both siblings in their actions: Temari, with her hands in a death-grip around Kankurou's neck and the latter with his hands pulling her hair.

"You needed something, Kankurou? Or was your original purpose to come here and cause mayhem?" Tired green eyes looked from one sibling to the next.

After exchanging death glares at each other and a triumphant grin from Kankurou's behalf, both of them released one another.

"Yes and no. I got a new mission request from a merchant who wants several Suna nins to guard his caravan on his annual journey from Suna to Fire Country. Then to stay with them in Konoha for several days until they sell their goods and then to accompany them back." He placed the mission scroll on Gaara's desk for reviewing.

Before Kankurou could continue, Temari butted in. "I'll go."

A look of mild surprise appeared on Gaara's face as he looked up from examining the scroll. "This is at most a B-ranked mission, Temari." He glanced at the details of the mission once more. "There are hardly any bandits on this caravan's route. Nothing that would interest you."

"Oh, yeah, it's boring. But it's better than being here with a dickhead like him that could make anyone go crazy in seconds." She jabbed a thumb in a scowling Kankurou's direction, an unnerving smile plastered on her face once again.

"So, it's alright, right, Gaara? Good. I'll take that." Before anyone could make a move or speak a word, Temari quickly took the scroll from Gaara's desk and moved towards the door.

A loud slam completed the entire hasty exit.

The two brothers looked at the door in surprise as silence filled the room.

"No way in hell that have been caused by me."

"You _are_ annoying sometimes, Kankurou."

Kankurou broke out in cold sweat at the cold monotone voice. He swiveled around to look at his brother in disbelief. "What?"

A smirk appeared upon the younger brother's lips at the reaction.

"It was just a joke, Nii-san."

Silence descended upon the two occupants once again.

Then a sigh.

"Apparently, mine are hardly understood as well."

-----

So…good or non?


End file.
